We Seem to Have Our 'First's in the Toilets
by NightLion98
Summary: Lou and Harry really do seem to have their firsts in restrooms. They first met in the X-Factor bathroom, and... Well, that's all. But, Lou made sure another very special first was in the toilets, too... (One-shot; Larry Stylinson. Explicit sexual content and strong language. It's just plain rude.)


**A/N:**

**Moonlight****: Here's some Larry Stylinson, one-shot smut!**

**Louis****: Goddamnit, Moonlight! **_**Wwhhyyy**_**?!**

**Zayn****: Maybe because she's a teenage girl who just already happened to have a taste for... what's it called again?**

**Moonlight****: Yaoi.**

**Zayn****: Right - yaoi - and Larry's, like... an anime/yaoi/1D lovers dream...**

**Louis****: ...No shit, Sherlock.**

**Zayn****: Well, you asked...**

**Niall****: Uh, so, as said, tis' is smutty Larry Stylinson... It's, a really weird plot and setting...**

**Liam****: ...I... I don't... understand...?**

**Harry****: *pats back* No one does, Li... no one...**

**Moonlight****: I don't own One Dee or any of it's sexeh, touchy-feely members. (You only bring on the ships yourselves, boys...) Enjoy the fanfiction. :)**

* * *

_~We Seem to Have Our 'First's in The Toilets~_

"Wow, Haz. I've never noticed how _huge_ your penis is...! What is that? Like, eight inches?" Louis teased the younger lad, both standing at the urinal relieving themselves.

Harry blushed. "Uhh, I dunno... Maybe...?"

"Wow..." Louis was up to something, though Harry's couldn't decipher what. "Let me take a closer look."

Harry's jaw gaped. _What the hell? _"Uhh, Lou-"

Harry felt a cold hand grab hold of his member, rubbing it gently. He couldn't help let a moan escape.

"You're soft, Haz... How cum?" Louis had an evil glint in his narrowed eyes, a ear-to-ear smile was the form his thin lips.

Louis quickly felt Harry harden between his clenched hand. "That's it... I knew I'd get to you..." He steadily began to pump the erected organ with his right hand, slowly and teasingly.

"L-Louis...?! What're you... doing?" the curly haired boy panted, his hands in fists to his sides.

"I'm giving you the famous Tommo hand job, that's what I'm doing."

"Fa-Famous-?!"

"Shh, don't ask questions. Take off your clothes, babe..." Louis whispered softly and kindly, in complete contrast with the tone in which he was speaking before.

Harry slowly pulled off his shirt while slipping off his shoes, and pulled down his trousers, Lou still pulsing his boned organ.

"Follow me..." the older, though shorter, boy whispered seductively, his lips brushing against Harry's jaw. He tugged slightly at his pecker, and lead him into the large, handicap stall.

Louis pressed Harry against the wall, kissing up and down his neck and chest, still steadily, and slowly, pumping him.

"Screw me, Lou," Harry moaned, trembling.

"Your wish is my command," he said smugly while bowing. "Get on your knees, if you'd please." He snickered.

Harry did as told and positioned himself on his hands and knees on the floor of the Staple Center's bathroom. Not the most sanitary place to engage in sexual intercourse; But a bed would become unsanitary after sex. So from that point-of-view, it doesn't really matter where you 'make love'.

Louis took care to double check if the stall door was completely locked, (which it was) then kicked off his shoes, slipped his shirt over his head; his pants and briefs off his hips, down to his ankles, daintily stepping out of them.

He towered over a very vulnerable Harry: Only in his boxers, which his dick was hanging out of. He was deathly confused about Louis' actions... But sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Louis slid down to Curly's level, tugging the boxers off Harry's ass, leaving them hang round his knees. Louis' own prick pressed against the bottom lads' leg, sending him into a panting and moaning fit.

"Ahh-ohhahh... Lou-Lou... please, h-hurry..."

Louis smirked. He himself could bearly wait to get inside this boy he'd loved for the last three years. Sure, he denied Larry Stylinson for all it's worth, and was dating a beautiful woman, but it was just for show - You get the idea.

He sucked his first two fingers, lubercating them with his spit. He smaked Harry's bum. "Spread your legs a bit further, babe." Harry did as told. "Okay, Haz; Just let me know if it hurts..."

He slightly spread his cheeks some more, then slowly stuck a finger into the small, perked hole.

Harry fidgeted a bit. It felt so unnatural; Thing's weren't supposed to go _inside_ there, especially not a finger (let alone a penis). It stung, and Louis' long and ruff nails scratched him.

"Harold...? Does it hurt?" he requested.

"N-No. I'm fine..."

Louis proceeded in with his middle finger, and started stretching Harry so he would be able to fit inside his anal canal without literally ripping him a new one.

He pumped his fingers in and out slowly, giving Harry a foretaste of what was to cum. **(Sorry about the awful puns. *proceeds to get hit in groin by AAoOD Louis*)**

He nipped his prostate, and Harry screamed: "LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSON!" He looked back over his shoulder at Lou. "Hit there again."

"No problem." Louis pulled his fingers out, and placed himself above Harry, and thrusted inside of him. A moan of pain mixed with pleasure filled the air from Harry's bleeding lips. (From... biting down on them so hard...)

Louis humped, pulling himself in and out of Harry, the friction bringing both their temperatures up in _that _area. Moans filled the air, and they sure as hell weren't being discreet about anything; Probably making as much fucking noise as possible. **(Okay, okay; I'll stop. ;B)**

Harry was so tight, and it was like he was grabbing a firm hold of Louis' cock and he was only able to pump himself in and out with all his might.

Harry grabbed his prick, pumping it quickly, wanting release so badly it hurt. Louis reached down a hand and slapped his away.

"No."

He cupped the very head of Harry and held it, refucsing to let him be able to cum.

"Lou- No...!"

"You won't cum until I let you."

He pumped harder, still holding Harry's dick, only making it worst when he pressed hard on his urethra artery, causing Styles' to squirm. He hit the ball of nerves dead-on at his hardest thrust.

"HOLY SHIT, LOUIS, LET ME CUM! PLEASE!"

"Neve-"

"Harry? Lou?"

Louis imedtally stopped, his and Har's eyes widening.

"Guys, you in here? We're almost on... What the hell? Harry's... _clothes_?!" Foot steps came running down to the end of the washroom, to the stall where Larry had been happening.

Louis was still inside Harry, paralyzed with fear and pure shock. "_Fuck_...!" he whispered to himself.

Liam banged on the door. "You-You fuckers! Literally!"

The door flew open. _Damn cheap ass locks..._

Liam saw Larry in action: Louis was right over Harry's ass, inside him; His hand clenched tightly around his prick; Clothes litered the floor; Both boys covered in sweat, panting, and just this little area had an incredible difference in temperature. "Holy shit..." he mumbled to himself.

Harry fidgeted and small uncomfortable moans spilled from his mouth. "Lou... I... I can't..." he whispdered quietly. "I need to... c-cum..."

"What in the living-"

"SORRY LIAM CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW...!" Louis brushed him off and started humping his entire body again, thrusting Harry's prostate and Liam just standing. Watching.

He felt himself harden.

"Oh, hell..." Liam slammed the stall door shut and slid down it to the cold floor. "Oh... _HELL _NO...!"

He heard harmonies of many heavy and loud moans: Some of them deep and low, that were fewer but carried longer. Some were higher and shorter, but more of them, still. And those moans would crack at their highest peaks.

He heard the loud clapping of bodies slamming against bodies, and the thump vibrated through the floor. Liam couldn't help it, he had to; He unbottoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down, and began masterbating.

He grabbed hold of the organ with one hand, and pumped it hard and fast. With each thrust his back slammed against the metal door, causing the loud noise to echo through the restroom.

_Liam's jacking off to us...?! _Harry exclaimed to himself. _Oh-_ "-my god...!" he voiced, Louis having pounded his sweet spot again.

A sour melody of hard and lustful nosies filled the air. Each of the young men were slick with sweat, and each of them to their climax.

Louis came inside Harry's anus, and he loosened his grip round his prick and the sticky semen spited from his penis' head. Liam moaned from his own self-given orgasm, semen dirtying himself.

Louis pulled himself from his young lover and fell to the frozen, tile floor. Harry dropped, the weight of himself being too much on his arms after that long of a period of time. Liam's head banged against the door, all of them panting.

Louis quickly picked himself up and dizzily pulled his clothing back on, Harry pulling his underwear back up around his hips.

They pushed on the door and saw Liam standing there, acting as if he didn't just fuck himself while listening to Louis and Harry have sex.

Harry waddled past the Wolverhampton lad quickly, grabbing up his clothes and dressing himself.

Lou walked past Liam, patting him on his crotch.

"Larry shipper, eh?" he whispered, "Me, too," and continued on walking, pushing through the door entry and off to perform in front of thousands of people.

Liam's jaw gaped. "Holy... _fuck_...!"

* * *

**Niall****: You're so **_**weird**_**...!**

**Moonlight****: And proud of it! *strikes dramatic pose***

**Zayn****: Not to mention a huge geek...**

**Moonlight****: NOW, NOW, ZAYN; Wouldn't want 'n start a 'fude' with me like you did that Wanted guy, now would you?**

**Zayn****: *rolls eyes* **_**Pfft**_**. Gimme a break...**

**Harry****: ...**_**Gimme a break**_**...**

**Niall****: **_**Gimme a break**_**...**

**Niall and Harry****: **_**BREAK ME OFF A PIECE OF THAT, KIT-KAT BAR**_**-!**

**Louis****: *covers Harry and Niall's mouths* YUP, THANKS FOR READING, LADIES. -_- Hope you liked it- Well, I don't. But Moonlight does.**

**(April 11th, 2013)**


End file.
